ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeena Kamakamee'leon
Zeena Kamakamee'leon was a recurring character in Raven's Home. She is a student and a dancer at George Washington Carver Community School. She is the head and leader of The Red Hot Chili Steppers dance group. She was portrayed by Laya DeLeon Hayes. Personality Zeena is an amazing and talented dancer. She is a confident leader who believes in her decisions as the leader of The Red Hot Chili Steppers, making her arrogant and condescending. She is strict and sets high standards for her dance team. She is proud of herself and likes to gloat. Despite this, Nia has earned some of her respect. History The Missteps Zeena holds auditions for students who want to join her dance squad, The Red Hot Chili Steppers. Many students sign up. During the group audition, Zeena turns out to be very strict and eliminates everyone who does a simple misstep. At the end, she's left with Nia and Tess. She tells them that they're both qualified for the team. However, there's only room for one. So, she makes them choose which one will join the team. Since Nia and Tess are best friends and don't want to be separated, they form their own dance crew to challenge Zeena's. They enlist other students who had been rejected by Zeena. When Tess and Nia start fighting, Zeena takes the opportunity to steal their dancers into her team. During the competition night, Zeena leads her squad with an excellent performance. Nia and Tess's performance ends in a hilarious disaster. Zeena wins. All Sewn Up After noticing Nia's new jacket, Zeena becomes determined to outshine them as the new trendsetter. She subscribes to Lit 'Fits Premium Prime to get new fashion updates before Nia. This helps take down Nia and Tess's business of renting her jacket and cape. The Most Interesting Mom in the World Zeena is in Nia and Booker's math class. She gets on Nia's nerves by bragging about how proud she for is being herself. When the math teacher assigns them a presentation on appreciating their parents, she reveals that her father is a Polynesian dance instructor. So, to appreciate his father, Zeena teams up with her brother to perform a Hawaiian hula dance with uli uli. Switch-or-Treat As the girls make Jack-O-Lanterns on the roof, Zeena and Sienna begin to suspect that Nia has made up her Halloween date Miles, and take Tess' wincing whenever his name is mentioned as confirmation. The pair then begin using air quotes when saying his name to Nia's annoyance. Later the pair, dressed as witches for the school party, meet Miles and are instantly charmed by him. They apologize to Nia, and even sigh when they see the couple hug. It's Your Party and I'll Spy If I Want To Winners and Losers Keepin' It Real Appearances *The Missteps (first appearance) *All Sewn Up *The Most Interesting Mom In The World *Switch-or-Treat *It's Your Party and I'll Spy If I Want To *Winners and Losers *Keepin' It Real Trivia *It is revealed that she has a crush on Booker. *Her father is a Polynesian dance instructor. *Zeena's brother helped in her parent appreciation project. *Her relationships with Nia and Tess have greatly improved, to the point where she doesn't mind Tess' presence and she has some respect for Nia. *She is a former Carver Ambassador. *Her surname, Kamakamee'leon, is likely a play on the 1983 song "Karma Chameleon", by Culture Club, and was revealed in Winners and Losers. Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:George Washington Carver Students